<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valiant Villain by Ziephel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816398">Valiant Villain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziephel/pseuds/Ziephel'>Ziephel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Choices, Cold, Cynical, Dark, Deceit, Devious, Humour, Irony, M/M, Revenge, Valiant Hero, callous - Freeform, hardened, manipulative, new characters - Freeform, tragic, trickery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziephel/pseuds/Ziephel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Henry and Charles managed to escape the Toppat space station together, Henry was happy to be reunited with his best bud, he'll never want anyone else to be with.<br/>Doesn't Charles feel the same way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Butch Typhon &amp; Charles Calvin, Charles Calvin &amp; Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Friends forever.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry and Charles managed to get to the escape pod in time right after Charles pushed the Toppat off of Henry, he was so close in grabbing Charles but ended up tripping himself over.<br/>
The door shuts, which is when the Toppat runs to the glass and bangs on it with a panic look on his face right before the escape pod launches away from the self-destructing space station.<br/>
"Few, that was a close one...he nearly got me there..."<br/>
Charles leaned against the wall and scooted downwards to the floor, Henry joins to sit next to him on the wall as they both watched the space station explode.<br/>
"I think I would of been a goner if he had actually grabbed me... I guess we both pulled off the near-perfect plan, eh?"<br/>
Charles grins at Henry next to him.<br/>
He laughs tiredly in response as he scratched his bald head awkwardly.<br/>
"I figured you would agree."<br/>
Henry shrugs in response, not much of a talker anyway.<br/>
They both felt the atmosphere against the back of the escape pod, in a couple of more moments, they will be back on Earth safely and report the good news to the aging General, who probably wont be for very long.<br/>
Which means the rank will soon be open for the highest-ranked. Both Charles and Henry are the highest on the board, but only Henry seems to bypass Charles on a couple due to his almost superhuman talents.<br/>
Charles was just mostly the pilot dude anyway, speaking of which...<br/>
"Ugh, I need to get some new headphones, its a shame, I really like these red ones..."<br/>
Charles took them off to observe the damage with a sad look on his face.<br/>
Henry felt bad, and looked like he was about to say something as he put his hand on Charles shoulder, before he cut Henry off.<br/>
"No no...its fine, there's a million of  these anyway for anyone to use, it is an essential requirement to be a pilot after all."<br/>
Charles sighed as he placed them back on his head as he looked at Henry next to him.<br/>
"You know Henry....for such a skinny guy, you're quite durable, you actually managed to survive from me crashing into you."<br/>
Charles laughed heartedly as Henry frowned at him disapprovingly, the other stickman just smiled back at him.<br/>
"Though to be fair, I was just as much at risk of dying as you were, so we're even I guess. That space ship was a prototype though...I hope it wasn't the only one...yikes."<br/>
Charles felt annoyed from the thought of having a long lecture from the General and the dudes that made the prototype, not gonna be pretty. Though the mission was still an success, so that was what mattered. The feeling faded away not long after.<br/>
"Ah well, it outlived its usefulness anyway....speaking of which..."<br/>
Henry gave a face of confusion at Charles as he watches Charles open one of the palms of his hands, revealing a big magnet that he had taken out of his red headset without Henry noticing.<br/>
Charles places the handle against the wall, holds onto it as he activates the door, opening it...</p><p> </p><p>what?</p><p> </p><p>Henry was shocked as he almost flew right out of the escape pod before Charles grabbed him just in time.<br/>
"I got you Henry!"<br/>
Henry stares at Charles with shock and terror, too speechless to yell at him or demand what he was doing.<br/>
Was it one of Charles tricks again?<br/>
Just one of his pranks?<br/>
Such as almost crashing into him with his helicopter or with the space ship?<br/>
Surely this was just a joke....<br/>
"But I'm not gonna save you, or pull you in."<br/>
Charles stated to him with the same casual, cheerful voice. Which now sounded so wrong, so contradicting to his words.<br/>
His smile was seemingly, innocent, too innocent.<br/>
"You see, Henry. You and I met during this whole Toppat shenanigans. The General needed a super soldier, an agent, an bounty hunter.<br/>
A tool to take down a problem. Which was something I was also intending..."<br/>
Henry just stared at Charles, still speechless.<br/>
"The Toppat Clan has always been a threat to me, it betrays anyone and wrongs the most loyal, favoring the corrupt and treacherous. They are all thieves after all...<br/>
I used to be one of them. But of course they had to throw me out, betray me. Atleast the Government was willing to give me some chances, to make a living."<br/>
Charles used to be a Toppat? the General never informed Henry that...<br/>
But it made more sense as to why it seemed personal to Charles in taking them down...but why was he doing this?!<br/>
Weren't they friends? buds?<br/>
Surely the time they had together was enough...<br/>
Charles seemed to know what Henry was thinking as he says next.<br/>
"I never forgotten their betrayal, despite my good relations with the Government, the Clan needed to be annihilated, so a threat wouldn't interfere with what I want.<br/>
The General offered you as a solution, something that can pull the weeds out along with its roots. And I agreed with the plan.<br/>
Not many of us can easily escape prison, rob a diamond, expose the Toppats, escape the Wall, fake his own death. Like you can, Henry."<br/>
Charles admits with respect and admiration.<br/>
So if he respected him so much...why was he betraying him like this?!<br/>
"You were the perfect solution to the near-perfect plan, but the keyword 'near' however, Henry. Is that, a tool eventually outlives its usefulness.<br/>
And you have done exactly as I wanted.<br/>
As 'we' had wanted, you wanted the Toppats gone as much as I did.<br/>
Though having the same goal doesn't usually have the most long term good relations.<br/>
And now that the mission is completed.<br/>
I won't allow you to become the next General. I won't allow you to become a liability to me."<br/>
This...this can't be happening..<br/>
"You're just too dangerous."<br/>
Henry looked at his so-called only friend with a heartbroken, betrayed expression, tears forming in his eyes.<br/>
I thought...you were my friend.<br/>
I trusted you...yet you never trusted me to begin with?<br/>
All just a means to an end?...<br/>
Charles was able to easily tell what Henry was thinking, still smiling, as if comforting him.<br/>
"I enjoyed the time we had spent together, joked, laughed, drank.<br/>
Played video games, like Minecraft or Call of Duty, and read and watched memes together.<br/>
But the best parts were doing the missions, they were the most fun.<br/>
The look on your face when you thought I was gonna crash into you with my helicopter at one of the Toppat outposts is still hilarious."<br/>
Charles laughed, cheerfully. Was....was it all fake?<br/>
Was he acting?<br/>
How can Charles appear so content and calm in all of this?<br/>
As if he wasn't gonna let him go?<br/>
Please let this be a joke....<br/>
"But unfortunately....all good things come to an end, its been fun, Henry. It really has.<br/>
I'll remember the good times we both shared together, I'll remember you until the end.<br/>
You truly were the greatest plan."<br/>
Which is when Charles lets go of Henry's hand.<br/>
"CHAAAARRRLLLLEEESS!!!!"<br/>
Henry screamed as he flew out of the escape pod, the last thing he sees was Charle's smile as he falls from the sky, to his death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This sucks.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry contemplates everything that he went through up to this point, and considers giving up.<br/>But death wasn't so easy to find here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry didn't know how long he has been falling,  the escape pod has all been but flew past him below.<br/>He thought of all his choices up until this point, would....would he had been better off he had died back at the Toppat airship? Stuck at the Wall?<br/>Hell, even never escaping prison at all?<br/>At least he and Charles would never meet. <br/>He wasn't screaming while falling, he didn't had the energy to do so...as if Charle's betrayal had sucked the life out of him, making him numb to the bone.<br/>Why did he chose to try and rob that bank in the desert?<br/>For all his successes and victories in his shit, chaotic life, it all leads to fuckery one way or another.<br/>He thought he had the Government on his side, that he gave up his criminal actions and proceeded to do bounty hunting after exposing the Toppats.<br/>Would he had been more better off with the clan than the Government?<br/>He probably should have betrayed them for the Toppats back at the airship when he had the opportunity to.<br/>But then again, Charles told him that the Toppats were corrupt anyway, and he used to be a Toppat, so that explains how easily Charles threw him away like trash.<br/>What was Charles after?<br/>Didn't he said that he won't allow Henry to become the next General?<br/>So Charles would take the highest rank in the military with Henry out of the picture?<br/>Is it power that Charles wants? Or is that just a means to another end?<br/>He said that he wanted the clan annihilated so they wouldn't interfere with what Charles wants....<br/>given how the Clan were also terrorists, causing havoc on the world as well as robbing and stealing.<br/>Henry had also caused some chaos in his life time.<br/>Does....does Charles seek control?<br/>Not like it matters now, he'll fall to his death if he doesn't do something.<br/>So...with a sigh, Henry goes to grab something out of his pocket, he presses a button and it goes to full size, it was a bag.<br/>So Henry goes to unzip it and goes to search for....</p><p> </p><p>1.) Parachute<br/>2.) Rocket launcher<br/>3.) A spell book<br/>4.) Umbrella<br/>5.) Mini helicopter<br/>6.) winged shoes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1.) Parachute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Parachutes are old fashioned here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.) Henry tries to put the parachute on his back, but as he did so, the weight of the bag and gravity ends up causing him to fall even faster, he tries to activate the parachute, but all it did was give a little 'poof.' It falls apart as the strings come out.<br/>Ah shit, Charles must of sabotaged it.<br/>If only he could give him the middle finger so badly right now.<br/>Henry ends up meeting the sandy ground with a unceremonious fall, which turns into a crater with his body.<br/>FAIL: Parachutes don't exactly work like they used to nowadays. Atleast, not the ones where you put them on while falling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2.) Rocket launcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Totally not gonna back 'fire' amiright?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.) Sigh....well, it worked before back at the Toppat airship, so surely it can work again in his favor right?<br/>
Even if it doesn't work, which it likely won't, he doesn't see how surviving this fall would even make a difference for him.<br/>
He has nothing left, the whole robbing that Tenasian Diamond, he ended up draining the money after he sold it on the black market, he used the money on gambling and drinking when he wasn't doing the suicide missions with Charles and the Government.<br/>
He always seemed to enjoy the thrills, the stimulation, the chaos of it all fuels him like no other.<br/>
But the adrenaline he felt while falling while trying to aim the stupid rocket downwards wasn't the same as it used to be.<br/>
He presses the trigger as he reaches the bottom, but when the rocket explodes from below. He remembers it being nuclear...well fuck.<br/>
Henry embraces the small nuclear fire cloud as he falls into it.<br/>
Oh whatever, he didn't care how hot and radiated, and burnt out his body is, at least he can stop thinking now.<br/>
FAIL: Could of at least used a hazmat suit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 3.) Spell book.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit short tbh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.) Shit, what sort of voodoo or magic words can he think of?<br/>Henry opens the book with slight desperation, of course, even if he has nothing to lose other than his life, he still has a small part of himself that wants to live.<br/>But as he opens the book, it reveals something menacing inside, instant regret tugs inside as a giant maw, comes out of the haunted book and chomps his body inside its mouth, and disapears back into the book.<br/>FAIL: Maybe you should of read the back of it first....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 4.) Umbrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This can't surprise you too mich, can it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.) Henry couldn't believe that he was doing this, but if he won't use it, he'll never be able to live long enough to get revenge on Charles and find more answers, despite how much he just wants to give up and let himself fall...<br/>Something at the back of his mind tells him that choice wasn't an option.<br/>So Henry sighed and opens the umbrella. At first, he closed his eyes in panic, expecting the umbrella to fly out of control or slices his face or something...</p><p>But that doesn't happen. Instead, he ends up slowly floating downwards, Mary Poppins style, though he clings onto the umbrella for dear life, fearing that his hands might end up slipping.<br/>Out of everything else he could of chose, the umbrella is the one that works?<br/>Henry didn't really know what to believe at this point, his teleporter is more useless in comparison. So of course he didn't bothered using it, given how unpredictable it can be.<br/>Sure, he didn't die from using it, but he knew the instructions and has researched the device beforehand.<br/>It took so long and a couple of minutes until he finally touches the sandy ground with his brown shoes, he didn't feel any different from before.<br/>Like failing or succeeding hardly matters, though there was only one thing on his mind. Charles.<br/>Henry's not gonna let him get away with this, so he slowly stands up straight with shaky legs and proceeds to walk in the barren desert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 5.) mini helicopter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The perfect plan...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.) Henry takes out the mini helicopter, anger and grief swells within him when he stares at the mini helicopter, blinking slightly at it, tear drops go down his face, his grieving expression turns into a glare of resentment.<br/>He always wondered why Charles wanted to crash into him with his helicopter, now Henry knew why.<br/>Charles never really gave a damn about his safety or his own did he?<br/>Now he is forced to use this tiny version of Charle's helicopter.<br/>Though he activates it anyway, but he instantly regretted it when it ends up flying right into his face.<br/>"AGHHH!!!!"<br/>Henry screamed.<br/>FAIL: Helicopters are Charle's speciality, so of course he would hijack and make it crash into Henry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 6.) winged shoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know 'they' are reading this...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.) Henry stares at the winged shoes, not the most weirdest thing that he has seen in the world, though he goes to try and put them on, by proceeding to remove his old shoes, he wasn't sure if these shoes were still available online, since he hadn't seen anyone else use them since the early 2000's.<br/>So maybe its probably for a good rea-<br/>"OOOOWW!"<br/>Henry shouted when he tried to put the first one on his foot, the winged shoe was biting and trying to eat his foot with its beak.<br/>FAIL: You do know that it's animal cruelty to wear birds as shoes right?<br/> -PETA</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. General Calvin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Center for Chaos Containment had tried to restart all the timelines each time the multiverse became unstable, but the problem ends up becoming a few steps backward until it eventually returns to where things were, setting the problem back a couple of steps forward.<br/>
The Chief of the operation, Butch Typhon, wearing a chaos containment chief hat, had thought long and hard about this problem for ages.<br/>
How was he and Chaos containment aware of the multiverse?<br/>
That is a bit tough to explain, especially that they managed to find a way to be outside of time itself, having their main base of operations in another dimension.<br/>
Everything was white and grey outside, their huge base surrounded by absolutely nothing.<br/>
How they get back to the normal dimension was a bit complicated, but their huge teleporter definitely helps with that. It was a pain in the ass to create, but it was a success, the prototype was different from the other teleporter devices, it was limited in its capacity to where it sends people to, it only teleports those that have the right privileges, but also it sends their agents of chaos containment throughout each timeline to other outposts of their organization.<br/>
Butch sighed as he was writing something on his desk in his office, where there was nothing but buzzing white from the outside of the window, nothing outside but light.<br/>
It was a bit irritating to deal with, it was hard to sleep here without the time cycle of day and night. So he had to rely on other things, such as reminders.<br/>
Alarms and clocks don’t exactly work here, they tend to go out of control, spinning round and round until they break apart.<br/>
Time was so much slower here, a couple of hours here are days and weeks in the normal dimension.<br/>
And days here are years and decades.<br/>
It’s complicated.<br/>
He ends up getting a call from an CCC agent, he checks the hologram, sighing.<br/>
It’s that guy, he can be quite annoying at times, but he was good at his job regardless.<br/>
So Butch says in a bored tone. “Proceed.”</p><p>The Hologram activates and it reveals the figure of Charles Calvin.<br/>
The CCC agent grins at his favorite Chief.<br/>
“Sup, Butch! I have good news. The Toppats are no longer a problem here.”</p><p>The Chief stares blankly at the agent in the red damaged headset. “Explain.”<br/>
He says in a bored tone, he already knows what happened, he heard it a million times before, the space station gets destroyed, and Henry, a source of chaos, succeeds.<br/>
They have been trying to contain something like him for ages, with no success so far. But at least the terrorists won’t cause trouble in one of the timelines.<br/>
“Thanks, Chief. So yeah, the Toppat clan's space station has been destroyed as requested many times. But that isn’t the only news I have brought, Henry is dead.”<br/>
Butch raises an eyebrow sceptically at Charle’s hologram, even if Henry was killed in one of the timelines, that doesn’t mean the chaos that Henry causes doesn’t stop in the others.<br/>
“That’s only a temporary solution, Charles Calvin of timeline negative thirty two. And you of all people should know that. How would killing one Henry Stickmin solve this whole multiverse chaos problem?”<br/>
Butch says irritably.<br/>
Charles seemed to expect this type of answer from the Chief as he still smiled with enthusiasm.<br/>
“Oh, Chief. But what you don’t see is that Reginald has only betrayed Henry in one of the timelines, and Henry, himself betrayed Ellie in a couple of them. He has never seen me doing that sort of thing. And with Henry out of the way… the General in my timeline, is dying of cancer and old age. And I’ll soon become the next General of the U.S. military. Now how does this help us, you might ask, Chief? Well… If we take complete control of one timeline, negative thirty two, through the military, taking it over, and as a result, chaos decreases and diminishes. Imagine the man power that would bring to the normal world. The alliance between our organization and the Government in one of the timelines, if not all of them. Is something to be reckoned with.<br/>
Now, Chief, if that plan works, it can certainly do so in the other timelines.<br/>
The problem is, Chief, is that we don’t involve ourselves directly in things, we just let shit happen, and try to stop chaos when it occurs, rather than going all in and prevent it from occurring in the first place. Imagine the destruction of the Tenasian museum, imagine if we had sent a huge robot earlier when Henry tries to steal the diamond...he wouldn’t stand a chance against that…We have been doing inaction for long enough, Butch.”</p><p>What Charles was saying is dangerous, really dangerous.<br/>
Though Butch still contemplated and thought for a couple of moments.<br/>
To which he responds passively<br/>
"Charles, you do realize that things work here from this plane of dimension far differently from where you are?<br/>
Even communications are a little difficult due to different time-lapses.<br/>
Agents like yourself on different timelines are far less aware of things than me and my employees in the pocket dimension.<br/>
Because time doesn't affect us here like it does with you and the others outside of the non-existence of time. It might hurt your brain a little, but that's the way things are.<br/>
It is also very risky to mess with timelines directly.<br/>
Yes, we have done so plenty of times.<br/>
But only on a few occasions with Henry Stickmin involved.<br/>
Taking over the multiverse entirely? that is impossible.<br/>
If resetting the multiverse did not work and not kept Henry and the chaos he spreads contained.<br/>
Why would this plan be any different?"</p><p>Charles doesn't give a reaction back, he instead took his damaged red headphones off, tossing them aside, he then goes to hold a dark red soldier cap. He puts it on, still smiling at the Chief.<br/>
"Have a little faith...."<br/>
The hologram vanishes.<br/>
Charles stood in his tent, where the General used to be at. It was his own now.<br/>
He proceeded to leave the tent to prepare something.<br/>
Soldiers stood outside, tanks, helicopters.<br/>
Fuck yes.<br/>
Charles grinned to them at the sky. Then he glances back at the soldiers before him, he held a microphone to himself.<br/>
"So, I have gathered you all here for this special day. The day that the Toppats are defeated!"<br/>
The soldiers cheered triumphantly.<br/>
"Though it was without great loss, the previous General has sacrificed his health and his family life to bring an end to these terrorists, he was a true hero at that…"<br/>
Then Charles makes himself sound sad, sound betrayed, with a hint of anger in his voice.<br/>
"Though the same can't be said about my…'friend' Henry Stickmin."<br/>
The soldiers gasped with disbelief, questions and shouting started to rise, to which Charles proceeds to shout.<br/>
"OKAY! okay! I'm getting to that part guys, jeez. You see...Henry thought that he could betray us to the Toppats, he allowed his criminal past to catch up to him, he allowed his greed to take over his compassion!<br/>
He wanted to become the leader of the Toppats!<br/>
But, fortunately. When he tried to stop me in my prototype ship, I ended up crashing into the space station, damaging the core..<br/>
I survived, but...Henry didn't make it."<br/>
Charles proceeding to cover his eyes with his hand, pretending to wipe away tears as he sniffled.<br/>
"I...I really thought I could trust him, you know. He was the closest friend I ever had.<br/>
And he tried to kill me? That's fucking low…"<br/>
Then Charles looks back at them, all of them had looks of sadness, anger, and betrayal.<br/>
"But that no longer matters, the Toppats are disbanded and destroyed, at the cost of two people. The old General was like a Father to me. So its with grief and honour that I take my place as the new General, so that nothing like this happens again."<br/>
The soldiers nodded approvingly.<br/>
Charles smiled back at them.<br/>
"We shall be sure to keep the chaos in check, so the world can no longer be threatened by the likes of Henry or the Toppats!<br/>
We not only fight for our country! but for everyone elses!"<br/>
The crowd cheers.<br/>
General Calvin smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Henry plans revenge.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry witnesses Charles becoming a hero in destroying the Toppats.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry Stickmin, is assumed dead to the world, which could of been true, though it wasn't.<br/>
The real truth was that Henry had found himself in a town, after spending too long at that desert that he fell into.<br/>
Funnily enough, he was still in the same god-forsaken continent where the Toppat rocket had launched from, Africa.<br/>
And he was currently drinking in a bar, he remembers Charles finding him in Russia, right after he escaped the Wall.<br/>
And now he found himself back in a bar after Charles threw him out of the escape pod.<br/>
"Henry?, Henry! I thought you died!"<br/>
He also remembers Charles first saying to him.<br/>
Funny how that works.<br/>
Henry makes a bitter laugh to himself, which he ends up choking on his beer.<br/>
What a joke.<br/>
He now wished it was never a joke at all.<br/>
The mission.<br/>
It never intended for it to end happily.<br/>
It never really intended for him and Charles to stay friends.<br/>
Oh, what was Henry thinking?<br/>
They were never friends to begin with.<br/>
Charles and the old General were only using him.<br/>
That contract that pardoned him of all his crimes?<br/>
That was probably just an excuse to have him as their own personal suicide soldier.<br/>
What a joke.<br/>
Henry was watching the television with a blank expression, watching the President giving General Calvin a medal of honour.<br/>
Henry tightens his hold on his beer with his hand.<br/>
This wont be the end, Charles.<br/>
It is only the beginning.<br/>
he'll take you down in whatever capacity that he'll think of...<br/>
Henry places down a few dollars onto the counter and started walking out.<br/>
Hmm...the Toppats that were exposed are locked away...maybe he'll break them out? They'll recognize him though, and their response could be anything.<br/>
Why form the Toppats again when he could create his own criminal organization?<br/>
It'll take a lot of work, but with the right people to work with him, he'll kick start.<br/>
He won't just steal money though.<br/>
Or maybe just kill Charles's men one by one?<br/>
That would be the most challenging.<br/>
And find a way to expose Charles in the process.</p><p>1.) Free the Toppats</p><p>2.) Form your own clan</p><p>3.) Become a Serial Killer</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New Clan route.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry travels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry decided to travel to Detroit, one of the states that have the biggest crime rates, which also means he'll more likely find anyone worthy enough to work for him. Mercenaries, thieves, thugs.<br/>
He'll start with a few, creating his gang and then make it become an organization worthy of notice.<br/>
And then maybe steal a plane like the Toppats had done, or underground is also an option.<br/>
But Henry wasn't after money, that was the old Henry Stickmin.<br/>
Money is now just a means to an end.<br/>
Now all he was after is vengeance.<br/>
Henry sneered to himself.<br/>
He and his new clan will cause chaos and disorder for the government and the military.<br/>
What mascot or symbol would it be?<br/>
The Toppats were obviously hats, but he wasn't sure what to define his clan by.<br/>
He'll work on that while he looks for anyone for hire.<br/>
Henry needed his own right-hand-man for this.<br/>
The real question is who?<br/>
"Hey....you uh, look familiar.."<br/>
Henry turns his head to the familiar voice as he stared at Dave from across the sidewalk.<br/>
He didn't look too good himself, despite being a prisoner to the Toppats, luck didn't seem to be on Panpa's side at all.<br/>
In fact, he looked homeless.<br/>
Henry pretended to act confused and says.<br/>
"Uh...I'm not sure what you are talking about."<br/>
Dave instantly recognizes that voice as he replied in anger as he approached Henry.<br/>
"Oh, you don't? well, how about we talk about when you made me end up getting fired as a police officer back at that prison! with that stupid pink cake!"<br/>
Dave pointed at Henry angrily.<br/>
"I knew, that when I heard that you died!<br/>
Not just one time, but TWO TIMES!<br/>
I knew from the back of my mind and intuition, that you weren't really dead He-"<br/>
Dave doesn't get to finish as Henry covered his mouth with his hand, he looked around to see if there was anyone nearby, he pushes Dave into an alley and slammed him against the wall aggressively.<br/>
"Don't you...put that on me, Panpa."<br/>
Henry snarled as he cuts the oxygen to Dave's brain by holding his neck.<br/>
"You would have done the same thing. Wouldn't you want to be free? you were captured by the toppats, you should be glad that you're now free.<br/>
At least you weren't....you weren't.."<br/>
Henry lets go of Dave as he turned around to hide the tears in his eyes.<br/>
Still couldn't believe that Charles did him this dirty.<br/>
Dave started coughing a lot as he slides down the wall, holding his bruised throat, he stared up at Henry's back all confused.<br/>
"weren't....what?... are you?...are you crying?"<br/>
Dave says with sudden concern in his tone.<br/>
Henry says to him in a bitter sarcastic tone as he laughed humorlessly<br/>
"No...no not at all, just the tiny helicopters shooting lemons in my eyes...."<br/>
Henry wiped his tears with one of his arms.<br/>
He then glanced back at Dave with a cold gaze.<br/>
"Why do you care?"<br/>
Dave was looking at him with sympathy.<br/>
As he started putting two and two together.<br/>
"Does this...have anything to do with the new General of the military?"<br/>
Henry scowled as he turned to look down on him with intimidation.<br/>
"Maybe. What of it?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.............</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You and him were close, weren't you?"<br/>
Henry still glared at Dave, wondering why he wasn't cowering away like the useless nose sticking in people's business fuck that he is.<br/>
"You have a death wish, Dave, or what?<br/>
Because you probably should stick your business somewhere else."</p><p>Dave sighed<br/>
"You want to know how I ended up getting captured by the Toppats, Henry?"</p><p>The other bald head looked around the alleyway to make sure there was no one else here as he says.<br/>
"Maybe it was because you were so incompetent that you ended up bumping into them, and they decided you were better off in a cell than making you a new member? wise of them."<br/>
Henry humorlessly snorted.</p><p>Dave closed his eyes in irritation, who knew Henry could be this irritating.<br/>
He almost wished that Henry was still mute, though if the story on the news was true, then he and Charles probably did had a strong bond.<br/>
It must have affected Henry so much that he finally started speaking...<br/>
That almost reminded him of...<br/>
"In a way, yeah...I thought my friend was genuine, but...he was undercover for the Toppat clan, it doesn't matter."<br/>
Dave said sadly as he stood up straight, he glances at Henry's slight grumpy expression.<br/>
"So..what are you going to do now Henry? gonna go back to robbing banks? robbing diamonds?<br/>
That's all you seem to be good at."<br/>
Dave said bitterly as he looked away.<br/>
"As for me? I have nothing....I thought that...I could start a new life here...<br/>
But no one wants me.. so I might as well be a criminal like you, like the Toppats were, like my so-called friend was..."</p><p>Henry's scowling expression slowly started turning into a look of empathy and realization...he was so self-centered on himself and what had happened that he almost wasn't able to see that he wasn't really alone in this experience.<br/>
He awkwardly scratches his head as he walked towards Dave.<br/>
"Hey uh....look, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit upset, and I guess you are as well.<br/>
What...was his or...her name?"<br/>
Henry asked with sudden interest.<br/>
They were both silent for a few minutes as Dave quietly says.<br/>
"Rick Meyer, he had quite the mustache he did. And that cool accent."<br/>
Dave laughed a little as he turned around to glance at Henry.<br/>
Mr. Stickmin thought for a moment...he almost forgot what he was planning to do, but then he also remembered something, which clicked.<br/>
"Hey...Dave...I think I have a job for you."<br/>
Panpa's eyes lighten up a little as he stared back with wide eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Serial Killer route.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry goes a little nuts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry was doing this, wasn't he?<br/>
Taking on the entire military by himself sounds like suicide doesn't it?<br/>
Well... he has survived so much worse shit, what scares him anymore?<br/>
He had nothing to lose at this point.<br/>
But he was also aware that attacking them directly is stupid, really stupid.<br/>
There was a difference between serial killers and mass murderers and terrorists.<br/>
Serial Killers kill at specific times, planning their next moves and covering their tracks in the process, whilst mass murderers and terrorists attack directly and at once, with no particular pattern, while murdering more than three.<br/>
Henry needed to kill and plan things accordingly, he wasn't a regular man.<br/>
But still a man.<br/>
The FBI would come after him if they discover him.<br/>
Luckily the world still thinks Henry is dead, and that gives him a lot of time in the world.<br/>
He was currently on a plane to Washington DC, where the Pentagon is located.<br/>
That will be his first target for victims involving the military.<br/>
He'll perhaps become one of the most dangerous men in American history.<br/>
Which.<br/>
He already is.<br/>
Henry wondered as he looked at his fake social security card.<br/>
He was gonna need a name for his other persona, how he deals with his victims depends on that.<br/>
But one thing is for certain, he'll go after only the soldiers, so The Navy Killer?<br/>
The Anti-Patriot?<br/>
Ranger Annihilator?<br/>
So many to choose from.<br/>
Well...Henry shrugged to himself.<br/>
Not like it matters, one thing is for certain, he'll need plenty of showers and med supplies for every month and year.<br/>
He'll need to kill enough people to get Charles's attention. Which won't be easy.<br/>
But first, he'll need somewhere to stay...<br/>
He can either choose to live farther from the city or be less suspicious.<br/>
He'll find somewhere to live, and where he can establish his operations secretly, Henry, unlike the other previous killers, he had almost all the powerful tools and artifacts at his disposal to use.<br/>
This makes things way easier than it would have been when you try to take on the military by yourself, slowly thinning their ranks each year while misleading them.<br/>
Yes, that would be perfect.<br/>
How should he go about killing his victims? strangulation, chopping up limbs, hanging them?....<br/>
A lot of options and methods to choose from.<br/>
But...who will be his man or woman in the chair?<br/>
He'll need somebody to observe and alert him for anything that goes wrong.<br/>
Someone that hated the government and their corruption.<br/>
At the same time, it is also highly risky, he didn't want anyone to reveal him to the world and have the government chase him.<br/>
Besides, he was better off on his own anyway.<br/>
He didn't need anyone, not after Charles...</p><p> </p><p>Charles.... he'll save him for last.<br/>
Henry smirked slightly to himself as he entered his new hideout from the outskirts of the city where the Pentagon is.<br/>
It looked like a normal house on the outside, even the inside.<br/>
But when Henry goes to a wall and turns a plugger to the left, the wall shifted and moved out of the way, leading to a staircase.<br/>
Henry grinned to himself as he walked into his armory, knives, guns, armor, Gabe Gadget's artifacts to use.<br/>
The teleporter, though he doesn't trust it.<br/>
But to savor it all,is his outfit, what he'll wear during his activities killing Charles's soldiers each night.<br/>
(How it'll look like is up to your imagination.)<br/>
Oh yes, this is gonna be intense.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>